Loving a Criminal
by Rai Kage Tsuki
Summary: What happens when Lyoko warriors and ninjas come together after the ninjas cant get home and what happens when one Lyoko warrior already knew them from their past and might have a past love? OC's multiple pairings. Review and show support! Adopted from Darkest Fire Flower. Co-Written with Princess and her Warrior. Rating may change. I don't own Naruto or Code Lyoko
1. Let's All Go to Lyoko

Loving a Criminal

 **SUMMARY: What happens when Lyoko warriors and ninjas come together after the ninjas cant get home and what happens when one Lyoko warrior already knew them from their past and might have a past love? OC's multiple pairings. Review and show support! Adopted from Darkest Fire Flower. Co-Written with Princess and her Warrior**

 **PAIRING: Sasuke Uchiha x Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern x Karin Uzumaki, William Dunbar x Yuuki Uzumaki, Aelita Schaeffer x Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki x Odd Della Robbia, Ino Yamanaka x Sakura Haruno, Kagemaru Stern x Ayaka Nakamura**

 **Yuuki Uzumaki (Naruto's younger sis) - Blonde long wavy hair with blue streaks, crimson eyes, pale skin, normally wears red tank top and black shorts with knee high ninja sandals. Weapon of choice Lance. Belongs to Darkest Fire Flower**

 **Ayaka "Aya" Nakamura(Sasuke's younger sis) - Black hair held in pigtails with red tips, onyx eyes, pale skin, black and red striped tank top, black jeans and ninja sandals. Weapon of choice Bow and Arrow. Belongs to Princess and her Warrior**

 **Kagemaru "Kage" Stern(Ulrich Older brother)- Long spiky black hair like Madara's with gold streak and topaz gold eyes, muscled and pale, black wife beater with white skull and two dragons surrounding it, red and orange, black leather pants with blue flames. Weapon of choice Scythe. Powers on Lyoko Shapeshifting.**

-Kadic Academy-

~Normal POV~

Yumi Ishiyama walked onto the school campus, she looked around to see if she could spot her friends there was no sign of them but she did see William leaning against the wall that was next to the soda machine. she smiles to herself and walks up.

~Yumi POV~

"Hey William." I greeted.

"Hi Yumi, Why are you on campus today haven't you heard?" William replies.

"Hear what?" I questions.

"Classes have been cancelled, It was so sudden but I'm not bitching it means more free time." William responds.

William and I turn our glance to see Ulrich walk up immediately he had a look of jealousy, a look of anger on his face. The smile I had on my face faded fast.

"Did I interrupt something, Are you two so wrapped up in yourselves that you don't want anyone else around...I bet your happy William to have the attention from, Yumi. I hope the two of you are happy together." Ulrich says.

"Ulrich you can't keep going around accusing every guy that talks to Yumi is automatically dating...I mean look what you did to your brother, Kage...You give him the evil eye every time he talks to Yumi or if they're just hanging out in silence...Even though I would love the chance to be with her It's not an option...She doesn't feel that way about me and if she does feel something for you then if you keep acting like this you will push her away..." William says he gives a look of apologies to Yumi before walking past Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't say anything, He looks up at me while I looked down at him, I wasn't too happy.

"I'm sorry, Yumi..." He said.

"Ulrich...You need to stop trying to run my life...William is always going to be my friend, just like you, Odd, Kage and Jeremy so you see I'm always going to be talking to guys...I can't keep doing this with you, We tried being together it didn't work and you know why it didn't work because of jealousy...I may have let it get over my head but you take jealousy to extremes...I love you, Ulrich, you're my best friend...You need to be told...I'm sorry." I says walking away.

I strolls down the hallways of the dorms thinking of going to Aelita's but found that Kage was much closer. I trudges to his door and silently walks in like always trying not to wake his dog Harley. I shut the door and stood behind him seeing he was talking to the girl he met online, her name was Ayaka Nakamura.

"Haven't you learned that talking to people online could be dangerous" I said causing Kage around a smiles a bit.

"Hey Yumi." He greets.

~Normal POV~

The girl on the screen smiles, she already knew Kage's friends who were of course the Lyoko gang. It's just that he never got along with his brother because of him being the jealous type, Ulrich always accused his brother of being in love with Yumi.

"Hi Yumi, Lovely to see you...My roommate just walked in so I must go, Bye." Ayaka greets signing off the computer screen going black.

-Konoha-

Ayaka closed her computer as Yuuki Uzumaki walked into the apartment they shared, Yuuki collapsed onto her bed and stared up at Mika who closed her computer.

"Ooh talking to that boy again. Someone's in love." Yuuki chimes kicking her feet in the air as she laid on her stomach her hands resting on her chin. "You know now that you found love you really need to set me up with someone..."

"Besides talking to the love of my life, Kage...I also was trying to find information on my brother...I know he's a criminal now but he's the family I have left...All my life I was kept from my family because Madara took me from them...He kept me in that Akatsuki hideout when I learned about my family it was too late I thought and then I met Sasuke and he cared about me...Now I don't know where he is...How can people call him a criminal when deep down he still cares?" Ayaka asks.

"Oh I almost forgot...My brother called me and told me to grab you and come to the Hokage mansion, Sakura, Ino and Hinata." Yuuki said.

"Ugh...I have to listen to Sakura cry over my brother...Do I have to go?" Ayaka questions.

"You don't know do you...Okay I'll tell you, Sakura and Ino are dating...It seems Ino has had a thing for her quite for sometime and she confessed a couple days ago, it's still new but they seem to get along pretty well." Yuuki answers standing up, she walks over grabbing Ayaka and dragging her out of the house.

Naruto caught up with the girls and walked inside with his sister and her friend, they see Ino, Sakura and Hinata standing in the Hokage's office with a computer and a tower standing on the Hokage's desk.

"What is this thing and what's it doing on your desk, Grandma?" Naruto questions being the first to speak.

Sakura elbows him in the stomach. "Lady Tsunade's going to explain be quiet!"

"Do you have to be so mean to my brother?" Yuuki snaps.

"Quiet!" Lady Tsunade snaps making everyone who was talking quiet.

"Good...Now I've called the six of you in here because we need testers...We discovered this machine and we don't know what it does but it seems it transfers you to somewhere I want you to go there and report to us what you find, Understood?"

"Let's test these bad boys!" Naruto chimes.

"Woohoo we get to travel to a whole new world, How exciting!" Yuuki chimes happily.

-Kadic Academy-

~Kage POV~

"What's wrong, Yumi?" I questions already getting the feeling that she was upset.

Yumi sighs and sat on my bed, causing Harley to climb in her lap. She thought it might help to get it out of her chest, she could see I was sitting there patiently waiting for her to spill her guts, I was always there for her. I was kinda like a therapist to her.

"I was talking to William and then Ulrich saw us...He flipped out and accused us of dating and he always does that...It drives me insane." Yumi says.

"I'm sorry...I honestly can't my brother but...That's what happens when two people love each other, they're protective." I replies.

Yumi looks down at the ground and then up at Tsuki. "But that's the problem...I'm not in love with Ulrich..." She says.

"You're not?" I questions.

"No, I mean...I've tried...I really have but I haven't been able to shake my love for someone else..." She says.

"There's someone else?" I asks. "So you're in love with William?" I replies. Truth be told I was lost.

"No, You remember I lived in Japan right?" She asks.

"Yes of course, So a boy from Japan has stolen your heart?" I questions.

"I want to know this boy's name, I want the story maybe talking to someone about it will finally bring you peace." I said.

"Okay as I said I lived in Japan...I went to a ninja school and met some really cool people, I met this guy and at first I hated him, He had such a huge ego and it drove me crazy...But eventually I ended up liking him because we ended up on the same team and we were a lot alike in a way...One team was going to have to have four teens and I was the lucky one to get that...I was on team 7. I was in love with him and he happened to love me too even though he swore to himself he couldn't love and that he needed to focus on revenge...And then I left...I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha." Yumi says.

"Did you just say Uchiha?" I asks.

Yumi nods looking at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my girlfriend's brother." I answers.

"I never heard of her..." Yumi replies confused.

"It's probably because she was kept away from him and her family..." I replies being interrupted by my phone ringing.

It was Jeremy assembling them to the factory, Yumi and I immediately took off towards the factory. I ended up being the one to stay back and watch over Jeremy while Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and William went to Lyoko.

"You guys I see movement." Jeremy says talking to the group that was on Lyoko.

"Yeah, I see it too...It looks like six monsters are coming towards you." I adds agreeing with Jeremy.

The six Lyoko warriors stop to see where the enemy was coming from, it seemed nothing popped up at all but they continued to look.

"There's nothing coming into view." Yumi says.

"I don't sense anything...Is it new monsters?" Aelita questions.

"Maybe...You guys need to be careful, Yumi keep away from the digital sea

at all times." I commented half jokingly.

"Yeah, Yeah...Are you mocking me for all the times I almost died Kagemaru?" Yumi questions.

"Maybe, But seriously watch out." I responds being completely serious this time.

Coming into view four girls and a boy, The Lyoko warriors found it strange because they weren't creepy, The six unknown people stop a feet from them.

"Ayaka?" Odd questions.

"Odd, What are you doing here?" Aya questions.

"Actually...What are you all doing here?" She asks.

"Oh my god...Yumi!" The golden spiky haired blue eyed boy shouts happily, he runs up and hugs Yumi tightly swinging her around, Ulrich being the protective one pulled his swords out ready to attack.

"Boy, I would put those away if I were you...I don't want to have to cut you." Yuuki says. "I'm going to introduce ourselves, I'm Yuuki Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Mika Nakamura, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and the lovely Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh Yumi, I've missed you so much...I want to introduce you to my sister, Yuuki who I just found out about but love with all my heart!" Naruto chimes happily, he lets Yumi go and shows her his sister who used Ulrich as an armrest, Ulrich had a look of annoyance on his face but dealt with it since none of these people were harmful.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, You already know Yumi I take it so from the left...Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar, Aelita Schaeffer, up above is Kagemaru Stern and Jeremy Belpois...Now that we're all acquainted I hope to be good friends."

"Wow, She reminds me so much of you...It's nice to see you again, Naruto...Sakura." Yumi says adding the girl with the pink hair who stood next to him. "So did you finally get your wish of being with Sasuke?" she asks.

"You don't know?" Sakura questions.

"Know what, What happened to Sasuke...Please tell me he isn't...?" Yumi replies.

"No he's not dead...Sasuke's no longer in the leaf...He left three years ago...He finally got his revenge of killing Itachi, he killed a guy named Danzo...Sasuke's a rogue ninja...He isn't the Sasuke you knew, He's much colder now." Naruto answers.

"How can you talk about someone that you say you care about like that, You should be happy he changed his mind about destroying your village!" Aya cries.

"Aya, Please calm down...This isn't the place to scream, There's evil here." I says.

"K-kage?" Aya questions looking around but not seeing him anywhere. "Where are you?" She asks.

"I'm not virtualized...I'm in a factory watching over you guys, I can't believe you're here." I says.

"We need to get back...Before something goes wrong...It was good seeing you and I'm sorry you had to find out about Sasuke like this...I know how much you loved him." Sakura says.

Yumi says nothing, she didn't know what to say, how to feel. She silently

watched Sakura speak into the mic she had to communicate to their world.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Sakura questions.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks pulling away from Odd who he was drawn to. He stood next to Sakura.

Ino was already by Sakura's side, Hinata who was bonding with William and Aelita left his side and joined the group who was having problems.

"You're saying we can't get back?!" Naruto shouts frantically. "We have missions...Responsibilities there...We can't sleep here, It's so cold!" Naruto says.

"You guys could always come to our home world, I'm sure the principle will have places for you all." I comment. "Plus I could see my beautiful Aya in the flesh." He adds.

"Let's do it." Naruto agrees. "I'm not sleeping here, We've come across rodents and I don't want to see those things again..."

"It's settled then." Sakura adds.

~Normal POV~

"Wait, I see something coming stay on your toes." Jeremy says. "I'm working on being you newcomers here so don't get killed." He adds.

"I never thought I'd find you here..." The group turned around to face the voice that stood up on the rock staring down at them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts his teeth gritting, he was going to go after him but was already gone thanks to Jeremy's program, Behind him went Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Aya had tears in her eyes seeing her brother, she wanted to go after him and hug him but was already brought to the Earth.

Sasuke stepped down to face the Lyoko warriors, Ulrich and William already had their swords out ready to fight the assuming enemy after everything that they learned from the ninja. Aelita's energy field fired up but it was too late, Sasuke had quickly stabbed the two boys, fire styled Odd and used Amaterasu on Aelita all that was left was Yumi but he hesitated letting his guard down, they stared at each other, Yumi who was frozen in place by seeing him in the flesh.

"Yumi, It's been a long time." He says.

"Sasuke...It has...You're different...You killed my friends without blinking an eye." Yumi replies.

"I'm only following orders..." Sasuke replies his gaze never wavered from her frame.

"Well then if your following orders, Kill me." She says stepping into him her dark eyes locking with his.

"What is it with you that makes it impossible to act..." Sasuke says not believe how one girl from his past was changing the way he dealt with things, if it was someone else then that person would have already been wiped out.

He didn't get a chance to act because Jeremy had brought her back to Earth, she stepped out seeing Kage and Aya in an embrace, Odd was tending to Naruto who was upset about seeing Sasuke, Sakura and Ino stood in the background along with Hinata, William, Ulrich and Aelita.

"You were in love with that guy?" Ulrich questions.

"I'm not in the mood for it, Ulrich." Yumi says pushing past him and leaving the factory.

"Class, Not only did we welcome three more people to our class...I believe we have three more newcomers." The teacher says facing the 10th grade class.

Yumi who sat alone looked over at Kage and Aya who sat together with the same look of confusion, wonder of who these people could be.

"Introducing Jugo Tenbin, hey another Uzumaki, Karin. And Lastly, Sasuke Uchiha...Please take your seats anywhere." He says.

Walking into the class the three stood up at the front of the class, Yumi had a look of shock on her face. She her heart race as the boy with onyx eyes stared only at her.


	2. The Threat Appears

Loving a Criminal Ch.2

The Threat Appears

 **SUMMARY: What happens when Lyoko warriors and ninjas come together after the ninjas cant get home and what happens when one Lyoko warrior already knew them from their past and might have a past love? OC's multiple pairings. Review and show support! Adopted from Darkest Fire Flower. Co-Written with Princess and her Warrior**

 **PAIRING: Sasuke Uchiha x Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern x Karin Uzumaki, William Dunbar x Yuuki Uzumaki, Aelita Schaeffer x Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki x Odd Della Robbia, Ino Yamanaka x Sakura Haruno, Kagemaru Stern x Ayaka Nakamura**

 **Yuuki Uzumaki (Naruto's younger sis) - Blonde long wavy hair with blue streaks, crimson eyes, pale skin, normally wears red tank top and black shorts with knee high ninja sandals. Weapon of choice Lance. Belongs to Darkest Fire Flower**

 **Ayaka "Aya" Nakamura(Sasuke's younger sis) - Black hair held in pigtails with red tips, onyx eyes, pale skin, black and red striped tank top, black jeans and ninja sandals. Weapon of choice Bow and Arrow. Belongs to Princess and her Warrior**

 **Kagemaru "Kage" Stern(Ulrich Older brother)- Long spiky black hair like Madara's with gold streak and topaz gold eyes, muscled and pale, black wife beater with white skull and two dragons surrounding it, red and orange, black leather pants with blue flames. Weapon of choice Scythe. Powers on Lyoko Shapeshifting.**

~Sasuke POV~

As the teacher introduced us, we scattered taking their seats. As I walked down the aisle coming close to Yumi who kept her gaze locked with mine. I stops in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asks.

"No." She answers sliding her books across the table in front of her chest, she watched as I slid in next to her slightly bumping her, she blushed and looked away. I caught that and smirked.

"We're going to be seat partners for a long time, I can't wait to see how it goes, Ishiyama." I said.

Yumi doesn't respond, she looks over at her friends Kage and Aya who watched the scene go on along with Yuuki behind them.

The bell rang and the kids ran out of the classroom, I gathered with Karin and Jugo which made Yumi's gaze linger longer watching me walk out the door.

~Yumi POV~

I can't believe he was here. I put stuff in my bag and walked out to meet up with Kage and the love of his life Aya, Ulrich and Yuuki. Ino and Sakura were settling into their dorms praying to be paired together, Hinata was drawn to Aelita and Naruto hung out with the bubbly Odd. I walked outside to see Kage and Aya sitting together on the bench with their hands entwined while Yuuki paced by boredly around Ulrich who just stood.

"Did you see that hot guy, That Jugo... I'd love to go to bed with him every night...I have to admit Sasuke's pretty hot too I'd let him burn me any day." Yuuki says causing William to get slightly jealous.

"Oh god my eyes...Don't you know that's my brother you're talking about..." Aya snaps.

"My bad...My bad can't help a girl from looking...But he's not even my taste anyhow...Plus he's got the hot eyes for miss Yumi Ishiyama here." Yuuki answers.

"Yeah right...Things could have changed." I says.

"You're kidding right?" Kage comments. "Are you blind because I'm sure the only person he's eyed is you...He chose to sit next to you." He adds.

"Yumi, You should stay away from that guy...We don't know what he's capable of...I don't want to see you get hurt, We don't even know how he got here or even why he's here." Ulrich says.

"It's not your call to say who Yumi sees Stern. Yes Sasuke's a criminal but it looks like he has a soft spot for her so he won't hurt her...If she wants to see him I think she should and who knows maybe she'll change him for the better." Kage answers.

"Whatever, I'm not going to witness this relationship failure...I'm out." Ulrich replies defeated, he glares at his brother and walks off.

~Aya POV~

As everyone talked I zoned out using my Sharingan I looked down the halls to see my brother walking down them. My eyes light up with happiness as I shouted. "Sasuke!" I left the group and runs up to Sasuke throwing my arms around his neck hugging him with tears sliding out of my eyes.

"Bro...It's been awhile, I've missed you." I said.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, I hated leaving you in the hands of the Leaf...But I felt you needed to be protected and tagging along with me would have put you in harms way and I couldn't live with myself if my only sister were to be killed because of me." Sasuke replies letting me go. I stood in front of him and wiped my tears and smiled.

"Don't say any more...I forgive you I don't care what the others say about you, You're my family and I'll stand by your side no matter what." I responds.

Sasuke turned his gaze away from me to look at the people who walked up, the boy and the two girls.

"So you're Aya's brother, I'm Kagemaru Stern, Ulrich Stern brother...And I'm her boyfriend." Kage says walking up along with Yuuki and Yumi who stood in the background.

"Do you make my sister happy?" Sasuke asks looking Kage directly in the eye.

"I really hope so, I love her so much." He responds.

"Your lucky I believe you...I wish you both nothing but happiness...But if you're anything like your brother, or if hurt her you'll have to answer to me." Sasuke replies sincerely.

"Trust me, You don't have to kill me...I'd be stupid to hurt your beautiful sister, and I'm nothing like my younger brother." Kage replies holding his ground.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...Now that the reunion is done...Who's your sexy orange haired friend, Does he have a girlfriend?" Yuuki questions interrupting and pushing her way through standing in between Aya and Kage and staring up at Sasuke.

"I don't have friends, and Jugo chooses not to have a girlfriend he's been invested in my team...I'm sure he'd love the special attention from you...He should be in his dorm." Sasuke answers.

Yuuki thanks him and runs off without word. I turns to Kage and asks him to show her around the Academy so we left the scene.

~Sasuke POV~

Now it was just me and Yumi in silence she turns to walk away but I pulls her back my hand resting on her arm lightly, she looks at me questioningly.

"Can I help you?" Yumi asks.

"I'm sure you know my life story thanks to Naruto that blabbering idiot...I apologize for killing your friends I was ordered to but as you can see they're safe and sound...Can you please give me the time of day...I still need to be shown around this place is like a maze." I said.

Yumi sighs and starts to walk off leaving me standing alone, my dark eyes still watching her walk away and then see her turn around to face me.

"Are you coming?" She asks.

~Yuuki POV~

I climbed the stairs reaching the boy dorms, it must have been my lucky day because Jugo just left his room, I made it look like I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally bumped into him.

"Oops...Sorry." I apologizes.

"Oh don't apologize it's my fault for not watching where I was going." Jugo says helping me up.

"I'm Yuuki." I greets.

"As you know thanks to the sensei , I'm Jugo...It's really nice to meet you, Yuuki." He says.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"New guy at school and I'm already making a friend...I must be doing well then." Jugo says. "I'm gonna tend to the animals, want to walk with me?" He asks.

"I'd love to." I replies.

-Same time in Ulrich room-

~Ulrich POV~

I laid on my bed and looked over at the two blondes in my room, they were so alike it was creepy in a way, Odd and Naruto sat on Odd's bed talking about the ninja world, Odd had a look of amazement on his face.

"You know the two of you should stop talking and just get married...You two are perfect for each other, I mean the two of you are loud and you like food." I says putting a pillow over my face to cover their sounds.

"Ulrich, How dare you say a thing like that to me don't you know that I like women...Just because your so called woman is off with another guy doesn't mean you can go spouting off like that to me." Odd snaps.

"I was joking Odd, I'm sorry...Maybe seeing Yumi with that bad Uchiha guy has just shaken me..." I says as I turns away and looks at the wall to stop getting in the way of Odd and his new friend.

~Odd POV~

I stayed silent and looked over at Naruto who looked back. "Are you saying that I'm not marriage type?" Naruto asks.

"N-No...You are marriage type if I was into that kind of thing." I replies.

"You know I've always wanted to marry Sakura but she kept wanting Sasuke and now that boat has sailed she's with Ino...Hinata boat his sailed too because I think she likes Aelita..." Naruto says sadly he rests his head against the wall and his hand on the bed, I laid back as well and rested my arms on the bed as well blushing when I felt the skin of the blonde Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into your space." I replies.

"It's actually comforting...It's okay, Odd." Naruto says a smile on his face.

-Thirty minutes later-

~Yumi POV~

"Okay I've shown you everything of Kadic I assume you'll be okay on your own now." I says finishing the tour. I was about to walk away from Sasuke when he pulled me back and lightly pushed me against the wall luckily no one was around otherwise he would have gotten into trouble not that he would have cared hell he could just killed the person who caught him but he was trying to pull away from that kind of thing.

"Why are you so determined to get away from me, Yumi...It's been so long and I don't know how long I'll be here can't we just live in the moment and be together?" He asks.

I blushed looking at him, I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it was making me nervous. I had to admit being around Sasuke now was different than when we were around 12, this Sasuke was more older, more dangerous and for some reason it drew me in. I couldn't believe I was the moth that was drawn to the burning flame.

"Because...I can't be with someone who would kill my friends." I says being stubborn. I knew that wasn't going to work but at least I could try. I tried to move out from under him but his grip on me was so strong that I stood in place.

"It didn't stop you before when you were falling over William, Why am I so different?" Sasuke asks.

"Stop asking me these question...I can't be with you because it would upset my friends...Just leave everything in the past!" I cries.

"I can't do that." He replies pressing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, I swore it felt like I was kissing him back but it was too close to tell when I pulled away to answer my phone.

"Okay, I'll be at the factory soon." I says hanging up and looking up at Sasuke who looked back at me. I slid under him and began walking away.

"See you on the battlefield." I says.

~Kage POV~

"Are we going to Lyoko to?" Naruto questions.

"It would be fun...I mean we had a shitty day. Even though the principal pair me and Sakura up. I almost got into a fight with that red haired girl that travels with Sasuke all the time, and Sakura kept getting bad mouth by Sissi the black haired trouble-making slut." Ino snaps.

"Oh baby that doesn't mean we can't have some fun tonight." Sakura says a smile on her face causing Ino to blush blood red.

"I thought it over and no...The ninja can't go to Lyoko because what if you get devirtualized and then you're dead forever?" Jeremy questions. "It's too risky." He adds.

"Are you doubting our strengths, We can handle your little bugs." Aya snaps resting a hand on her hip glaring at the boy in glasses which scared him a bit.

"Jeremy isn't doubting your strengths we all know how strong ninja are just look at the way Sasuke handled almost all of us...We just don't want something bad to happen to you." Yumi answers.

"Please trust us dear." I adds.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...Okay. I didn't want to go to Lyoko anyway." Yuuki responds.

Jeremy transferred Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and myself. The group of five wandered the mountain sector shocked that nothing was coming after them.

"So what went on with you and Sasuke when we left?" I asked.

"I showed him around the school." Yumi answers.

"Is that it, I mean you seemed flustered when I talked to you on the phone." I replies.

Yumi blushes. "Let's just say he kissed me, Now I don't want to talk about it." She says.

"Guys enough with your teen drama...I see a couple specks on the screen be on your guard." Jeremy says.

"Got it, Einstein no one will get away from Uncle Odd!" Odd chimes getting his laser arrows ready.

Ulrich unsheathed his two swords guarding himself with them, Aelita's energy fields all fired up and Yumi fanned out her fans ready to fight. I unfolded MY scythe resting it on my shoulder.

"I swear if it's that Sasuke guy again...I will kill him, I don't want him around Yumi." Ulrich says.

"It's not your choice to make, Whoever I chose to be around me Is my choice, Ulrich." Yumi snaps.

"You might want to look behind you." Sasuke says appearing behind the group immediately devirtualizing Ulrich. "That guy gets on my nerves...Spouting out things he doesn't know about..." Sasuke says.

"Kids with loose lips need to be handled..." Jugo added showing up next to Sasuke.

"Ugh...Why am I here?" Karin questions.

"Because you're a sensor nin." Jugo replies.

"Shut up, Jugo!" Karin shouts.

"Your boss is really risking your lives, What if you can't get back to your world?" Odd questions.

"Shut up, Kid...You're the enemy we don't talk to the enemy." Karin snaps.

"Why are you doing this, Why do you want us to be the enemy?" Yumi asks.

"Because we're following orders." Karin answers.

"Following orders?" Yumi questions. "Sasuke are you really doing that, the Sasuke I remembered would turn his head at following certain orders do you really want to work for a being like X.a.n.a?" She questions.

"X.a.n.a and Tobi have formed an alliance, We can't turn our back on that...Right Sasuke?" Jugo questions.

"Yes we can, I'm my own person I make my own rules and I say we break away from that alliance...I refuse to be used by an unknown virus...From now on we work with these warriors here until we go home." Sasuke says his gaze directed at the dark haired girl.

"I thought you'd betray the alliance..." Appearing at the top of the mountain, Tobi stood. "That's why I resurrected...Itachi, Deidara, and Kimimaro." He answers the three men appearing at the top of the mountain next to him.

"Jeremy, Bring my brother back!" Aya shouts terrified of him dying out on Lyoko and being lost forever.

"Don't forget Jugo!" Yuuki stated remembering the story Jugo told her when they were feeding the animals.

"I'm working on it." Jeremy says.

"Attack everyone except the taka." Tobi commands.

Itachi, Deidara and Kimimaro dropped to the ground, I was the first one to attack swinging my scythe at Kimimaro who swung back with his bone sword the bones growing ended up stabbing and devirtualizing me. Deidara flew on his clay bird dropping his bombs which everyone dodged, Odd jumped onto his overboard that was virtualized flying around shooting his arrows only to be hit by Itachi's Amaterasu devirtualizing him.

~Normal POV~

Jeremy finally was able to bring the taka back to Earth, it was down to Aelita and Yumi. Aelita scanned her wrist to activate her wings letting her fly high only for Kimimaro to whack her down from the sky with his sword having Itachi and Deidara double team by Itachi using his Amaterasu and Deidara sending clay bombs devirtualzing both Aelita and Yumi.

The group returned to the campus for more classes, everyone was seated from Kage to Aya, Yuuki to William, Naruto to Hinata, and Sasuke and Yumi. The teacher hadn't shown up which made the teens curious of what was going on now they were going to get their answers thanks to the principle walking in.

"I'm sorry to announce that our history teacher has quit us...I would like to introduce your teacher and his helper, Itachi Uchiha & Deidara." Mr. Delmas answers as he leave the room as the two gentlemen walk into the classroom.

"Oh it's great to be alive...You little shits don't get on my nerves you hear me?" Deidara snaps making an entrance.

"Sasuke what are you thinking?" Yumi asked quietly.

"I think it's time to teach your friends the shinobi arts." Sasuke with a straight face.


	3. The Lesson begins but ends in a betrayal

Loving a Criminal Ch.3

The lessons begin but ends in a betrayal?

 **SUMMARY: What happens when Lyoko warriors and ninjas come together after the ninjas cant get home and what happens when one Lyoko warrior already knew them from their past and might have a past love? OC's multiple pairings. Review and show support! Adopted from Darkest Fire Flower. Co-Written with Princess and her Warrior**

 **PAIRING: Sasuke Uchiha x Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern x Karin Uzumaki, William Dunbar x Yuuki Uzumaki, Aelita Schaeffer x Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki x Odd Della Robbia, Ino Yamanaka x Sakura Haruno, Kagemaru Stern x Ayaka Nakamura**

 **LIST OF OC;**

 **Yuuki Uzumaki (Naruto's younger sis) - Blonde long wavy hair with blue streaks, crimson eyes, pale skin, normally wears red tank top and black shorts with knee high ninja sandals. Weapon of choice Lance. Belongs to Darkest Fire Flower**

 **Ayaka "Aya" Nakamura(Sasuke's younger sis) - Black hair held in pigtails with red tips, onyx eyes, pale skin, black and red striped tank top, black jeans and ninja sandals. Weapon of choice Bow and Arrow. Belongs to Princess and her Warrior**

 **Kagemaru "Kage" Stern(Ulrich Older brother)- Long spiky black hair like Madara's with gold streak and topaz gold eyes, muscled and pale, black wife beater with white skull and two dragons surrounding it, red and orange, black leather pants with blue flames. Weapon of choice Scythe. Powers on Lyoko Shapeshifting.**

~Jeremy POV~

Oh how my room was packed from Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, William, Kage, Yuuki, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Sasuke and Jugo who stood in their own space listening to me speak about the new threat on Lyoko. Odd sat on the floor with Naruto beside him, they've gotten pretty close lately, inseparable. Yumi leaned against the door, Ulrich and William sat on the edge of the bed away from each other since they hated each other's guts. Sakura and Ino sat and leaned against the wall making out not caring about the information given since they felt they wouldn't be used on Lyoko anyhow. Sasuke leaned against the closet keeping quiet as usual and Kage and Aya were on one side of me while Yuuki and Jugo were on the other.

"Why don't you just let me go into the classroom and kick Itachi and it's girly boy lover's ass, It would solve our problem." Yuuki suggests.

"They would kill you in a heartbeat, Don't do it, Yuuki. Besides I have a better idea." Sasuke says shutting down her idea.

"My brother's right I think we should just act normal until we have to act...I mean Itachi and Deidara are working in our classrooms they can't attack us during class it would make them stand out. We will be okay for now. What's your idea Sasuke?" Aya stated.

"I suggest that the Lyoko warriors team up with a ninja and start learning how to use chakra." Sasuke answered.

"I agree with Sasuke, and with these new Co-ed dorms being built our chances of protecting each other just got better." Kage stated.

"Then it's settled. As of now we stay in groups of two. Sasuke will chose the groups." I said. When everything was done Kage ended up with Aya, Naruto with Odd, Hinata with Aelita, Yuuki with William, Karin with Ulrich, Jugo with me, and Sasuke with Yumi which pissed Ulrich off.

"Now that we got that settled." I stated.

~Naruto POV~

"I'm so glad we don't have class today, Now I can do whatever I want." Odd says cheerfully stretching standing up straight, I joined him standing up. I was a lot taller than him and looked down at the short spiky blonde purple loving boy with his blue eyes.

"Hey maybe we can eat ramen together, I've been meaning to ask for a eating contest with you." I suggests.

Odd looked away from me.

"I...I can't, I'm sorry, Naruto." Odd declines shutting me down, causing me to have a hurt look on his face.

"But...We've spent everyday together what makes today any different, Are you sick of me?" I questioned.

"N-No of course not." Odd answers.

"Then why are you pulling away from me, Odd?" I questioned him confused.

"I got to go." Odd says walking past Yumi and out the door which made me follow after him.

~Yumi POV~

"I assume we are done here, right Jeremy?" Yuuki questions. He nods.

"Great...Aya, Walk with me to our dorm I forgot my phone." She adds.

"I'm going to go to the gym and train a bit...William you want to come and be my opponent?" Kage questions almost out the door after Aya and Yuuki left.

"Sounds fun." William answers walking out with Kage. Everyone had left except Yumi and Ulrich.

"I'll just got to check on Hinata sadly she got sick and has been cooped up in her dorm." Aelita replied heading out the door.

"Yumi, I'm just going to come out and say it...I still love you and I want us to get back together...I know we have our problems but I think we can work them out." Ulrich says.

I looked at Ulrich, It was so out of blue. I didn't know what to say. Except, I knew that I wasn't ready to start anything with Ulrich. "Ulrich, All we do is go in circles...I can't do that, I'm sorry..." I said softly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, I'll see you later." Ulrich says walking off.

I walked out since everyone else was exitting since the conversation was finished. I stopped outside to see Sissi walk up to Sasuke, and I couldn't help but watch, a pang of jealousy hitting me hard. After a minute of watching Sissi and Sasuke and once seeing Sissi lay a hand on Sasuke doing her usual flirty thing, I couldn't help but walk over and grab his hand.

"Sorry Sissi, He's not interested in what you're preaching." I says coldly before dragging the Uchiha away from her.

Sasuke looked at me with an amused look on his face. "What's up with that, Yumi?"

"You really don't want to get to know her...She's like a poison, I did you a favor." I answers pulling away from him.

"Oh really?" Sasuke questions. "So if I don't want to get to know her, Do I want to get to know you?" He adds.

I rolls her eyes. "You already know me, Sasuke." I replies.

~Aya POV~

I stood patiently almost getting to the point of getting tired of waiting for Yuuki to locate her phone, Yuuki was searching all over the place for her cellphone.

"Come on, Yuuki...If you would set it on your desk or even keep it in your pocket you wouldn't have to do this." I says.

Yuuki rolls her eyes. "Oh whatever, You don't lose your phone because it's always glued to your side day dreaming of Kage."

"Oh whatever, It's not always glued to my hand, Take it back." I says.

"Fine." Yuuki replies. "Found it!" Yuuki chimes finding it under the bed.

"Finally." I says with relief of being able to leave the room, She walks out the room ahead of Yuuki.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I felt myself crash and fall to the ground looking up to met his sharingan colored eyes, the same eyes as mine. I felt my heart skip a beat as I was meeting my older other brother, Itachi Uchiha for the first time.

I rose to my feet brushing myself off. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I stammers.

Yuuki walks out and rests her arm on my shoulders using me as a rest.

"Who's this hunk?" She asks staring up at the dark haired guy.

"I believe I'm the guy who you were talking about killing in front of the class." He answers.

"You were eavesdropping?!" Yuuki chimes.

"No darling, It's easy to hear someone as loud as you." Itachi answers.

"He's mine, Girly...Don't you have that experiment in your pocket, Hm? The blonde, Deidara says peering by his side.

Itachi rolls his eyes at Deidara possessiveness. "I'm really glad to see you, Aya...I wish I could have gotten to know you when you were younger and watch you grow up but It doesn't change how I feel, I want you to know that you are my family and I love you, Even though I'm on a different side..." Itachi says.

"T-Thank you, I know I shouldn't be conversing with the evil side but you're my brother and I can't help but love the idea of family and I can't help to love my siblings even if they're on the wrong side." I says a smile appearing on my face. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Itachi hugging him.

Itachi couldn't help but smile to himself, he pulls away. "As long as you and your friends stay out of our way no harm will come of you...If you do go against x.a.n.a. there will be consequences." Itachi says he looked at me softly and then walked past her with Deidara by his side. I watched him leave.

~Kage POV~

After kicking William's ass in the sparring match, I helped him up and began to walk over to the bleachers grabbing some water to cool down, I checked his phone to see Aya had text me telling me that she wanted to meet in the park.

"I've got to go meet Aya, What are you going to do, Will?" I questions.

"I'm going to go check on Yuuki, I think she could use the company...Plus we've clicked ever since she got here, She trusts me." He replies.

~Odd POV~

I was sitting on my bed petting Kiwi, since I had finally gotten away from Naruto who was insisted on hanging out with me. I jumped hearing the door creak.

"Naruto, I thought I told-" I stopped realizing it was Ulrich who came in with Harley right behind him causing Kiwi to wag his tail in happiness.

"Odd, You're crazy...Remember this is my room too, Bud." Ulrich says as he shuts the door and ruffles my hair before sitting down on his own bed, his head filled with his own problems.

"What's wrong, Ulrich?" I asks.

"You first, What's going on with you and Naruto?" Ulrich questions. "And don't tell me nothing because the way you shut him down this morning is something." He adds.

Odd sighs. "Don't freak out on me but...Ever since Naruto got here, I've felt these butterflies and they've grown stronger as we've hung out...He understands me so well, he has the same brain as me...It's so cool and I couldn't help but fall for him..." Odd says he felt his cheeks go hot. "If I continued to hang with him like I have he would find out about my ridiculous feelings and he would hate me..."

Ulrich throws a pillow at Odd. "You really are dumb, Odd. Naruto's totally got it bad for you, I mean he's willing to stay around you when yours shoes are off for god sake...He's hopelessly devoted to you."

"You really think?" Odd asks nervously.

"Of course." Ulrich answers. "I've just come to face the fact that I've lost Yumi, She can't admit it but I know she's into that Uchiha guy..."

"I hate to say it but...I think it's time for you to move on." Odd says.

"I know, But you should go talk to Naruto before he decides to move on himself." Ulrich replies.

Odd smiles gently, a knock on the door made him rise to his feet, he answered it to see Aelita standing at his door.

"Hi Princess." He greets.

"Hi Odd, I came to get my CD that you borrowed." Aelita answers.

"Please come in and dig for it...I'm on my way out but you could keep Ulrich company, He really needs it." Odd says, he pushes Aelita inside and closes the door and runs off to meet Naruto.

"I'll help you find your CD, Princess." Ulrich says getting up from his bed and walking over to Aelita.

Aelita smiles. "Great."

~Aya POV~

I smiled when I was walk up, I hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. "I'm so happy we can finally do this." I says.

"Oh believe me I am too." Kage replies kissing me again as I kiss back.

"I'm afraid I didn't ask you here to make out, I actually had another reason..." I responds.

I sat with him who looked at me worriedly, our fingers entwined.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks.

"I met my other brother today...It was great at first but then he said that if we try anything with x.a.n.a there will be consequences..." I answers.

"We better go to Jeremy and we better alert the others." He replies as we head to Einstein's room.

~Odd POV~

I knocked repeatedly on Naruto's door until the orange loving ninja answered, I received a smile from the always happy boy who didn't hesitate to let me in.

"You just couldn't stay away from me, Could you, Della Robbia?" Naruto questions teasingly.

"I love hanging out with you, Ever since you came here...It's changed me a lot, I've been happy around you I mean you understand me better than my friends do and I've been friend with them for a long time...Naruto Uzumaki what I'm about to say-" I was cut off.

Naruto had roughly kissed me forcefully, his fingers wrapping around the belt loops of my purple jeans bring me closer deepening the kiss, he pulled away and looked down. "I couldn't help myself...I probably just wrecked everything, Huh?"

I was blushing scarlet. "N-No, I was about to tell you that I loved you...But that fucking works too!" I chimes leaning up and pressing my lips against Naruto's happily.

~Yumi POV~

Sasuke couldn't help but follow me as I led him to a empty area in the school yard. I stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you following me, Do I have a sign on my back that says 'please follow?' " I questions.

"Because you've got me curious...You stopped me from talking to another girl and then you go and act like you want nothing to do with me, like I'm the enemy which I chose you instead of that freak...Why can't you just admit that you still love me, Why do you keep pushing me away?" Sasuke asks he was inches from my face.

I stared longingly into his eyes. I wanted to admit that I truly did love him but I couldn't bring myself to say it, instead these words came out. "I can't...I just can't..." I answers.

"You're so stubborn!" Sasuke shouts, he grabs me by the waist and brought me closer kissing me passionately. I allowed myself to kiss him back for a moment before pushing him away and staring angrily at him.

"Stop doing that!" I screams frustrated.

"You like it." He replies.

"Shut up and don't do it again or I swear I will hit you." I responds.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Don't forget I'm stronger than you." He says pressing his lips against my cheek softly.

I blushed. "No more..." I says softly before running off, running away from him.

~Aya POV~

The door was wide open, Sasuke was the last to show up at Jeremy's room since he had to go across campus to get back to the dorms.

"Where's Yumi?" I asked.

"I pissed her off...She's in the forest and I assume she isn't answering texts..." Sasuke answers.

"The hell did you do to her?" Kage asks.

"I kissed her more than once." Sasuke responds. "Never mind that I assume whatever you're going to say you will inform Yumi later on so get on with it..."

"Tell them what you told me, Baby girl." Kage said to me of course.

"I met Itachi...It was nice at first and then after he told me that If we messed with x.a.n.a then their would be consequences..." I explained.

Deidara peers into the room. "Oh it's already too late."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kage questions being the first to speak.

"You're little genius here tried to hack into x.a.n.a's network and he didn't like it...By now that little black haired girl with Itachi." The feminine blond told us causing all of us to go on the offensives.

-The next day-

~Normal POV~

The next morning there was an announcement from Mr. Delmas explaining the rules to the new Co-ed dorms and that the list of students that were selected would be posted on the bulletin board. After the announcement we went to go see who got placed in these new dorms. Needless to say Kage got placed with Aya, and everyone else got placed with their ninja partner/lover. After class ended for the day Aya and I start helped each other packed up and move to our new dorm room. When they were finished they headed up to the factory to help Jeremie try to locate Yumi on Lyoko

"There's no sign of her here in the forest sector." Odd said.

"Nothing in the Desert." William replied.

"The Ice sector is too quiet." Ulrich stated.

"The mountain sector is lifeless. Oh and Aya remind me to kick your brother ass when the next time I see him." Kage spoke.

"You will do no such thing Kagemaru" Aya replied with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Her coding isn't in sector five." Aelita replied.

"Ok everyone return to the factory. We'll continue looking for her tomorrow morning." Jeremie said as he entered the code returning us to the factory.

"She's not in any of the sectors. Tomorrow we'll check the digital sea." Kage said.

"For now let's go get some rest since we long day ahead of us." Sasuke said as we all went back to our dorms and drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
